Legos
by P2tbAnimeGirl
Summary: Superboy has an interesting experience with a Lego.


A/N: Written for **Tagalong**'s Stepping On A Lego Challenge on the YJFC forum. And a huge "Thank You" to **Tterit** for being an awesome Beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or its related characters. Such are the property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment and Cartoon Network. I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit entertainment.

**Legos**

Walking, the act of putting one foot in front of the other was an easy task that required little thought. That was until something became painful about it.

"Ouch!" Superboy muttered as pain struck under his bare foot.

He knew better than to walk around without his sneakers, but the mission in the swamp had left them soaked through, so since he had nothing else to wear he'd just decided to go around barefoot until they dried.

Backtracking a step, Superboy stood on one foot as he examined what had caused the sudden pain in the other. A small red square was the object in question.

"What?" He asked aloud as he continued to examine the object. He had no idea what it was and wasn't sure why it lying around on the ground. From its shape he guessed that it was a part of something, he just wasn't sure what.

The color reminded him of Red Tornado, and for a moment there he wondered if their "Den Mother" had lost a piece of his armor. But that thought was short lived since Superboy realized that the red piece in his hand was made of plastic and not metal.

"You found it!" Wally suddenly shouted as he ran into the room, almost appearing out of nowhere. "I've been looking for that piece for ages! Now I can finish that fire truck!"

"What are you talking about?" Superboy asked as Wally snatched the red square from his hand.

"The limited edition Lego City fire truck, duh!" Wally replied as he waved the little red piece out in front.

"Lego?" Superboy repeated with is eyebrows raised. He had never heard of it before.

"Uh, yeah, Legos! You know, the greatest toy ever invented!"

"No. Never heard of it before."

"What?!" Wally exclaimed in disbelief.

"Cadmus doesn't give toys to its projects."

Wally slowed down after that, growing rather quiet for a few seconds.

"Wait a moment, I'll be -" Wally started before running off in a blur of yellow and red.

"- Right back!" He finished as he speeded back into the room carrying a bulky red object and a bag of red, white, grey, and yellow pieces in an assortment of shapes and sizes. The bulky object seemed to resemble the hood of a truck, but the entire back end had yet to be built.

Wally placed the half-finished truck on the coffee table in front of the TV and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Superboy followed and sat next to him at the corner of the table.

"Alright, let's see…," Wally mumbled as he took a small instruction booklet from the bag of Legos. "Yeah that piece goes there," he instructed as he handed the small red piece back to Superboy and pointed to another red block already attached to the truck.

Superboy placed the red piece on top of the other piece gently and then pulled his hand away.

"No, you need to push down on it so that it clicks into place." Wally instructed as he reached over and pushed down the piece until a small snap was heard.

"Oh," Superboy replied as he observed.

Wally fished through the plastic bag for the next piece, the instruction booklet still on his lap. "Okay, try this one, it goes right there." He instructed as he handed Superboy a longer white rectangular piece and pointed to the top part of the truck.

Superboy aligned it over the other piece and pushed down on it. Except he pushed so hard that the piece did not only snap into place, instead several pieces fell off from the weight! Flustered by the accident, he took the fallen pieces and tried to snap a large chunk back on, instead the truck split in half! Now angry with himself, he took the two halves and tried to connect them by pushing them together. The halves showered the table and floor in tiny plastic bricks instead.

"Sorry," Superboy replied with frustration in his tone. He was upset over breaking Wally's Legos, much like he ended up doing with almost every other project he engaged in. If it didn't involve breaking something, it usually wasn't for him.

"No, that's okay. Let's try it again." Wally said as he scooped handfuls of Legos off the floor and poured them into the plastic bag.

Wally flipped the booklet back to page one and they started over from the first step.


End file.
